


Obitine Week 2020

by SweetButterySpaceJesus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lee y llora, ObiTine Week 2020, One-Shots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButterySpaceJesus/pseuds/SweetButterySpaceJesus
Summary: One-shots de unos de los shipps que más me gustan de TCW.Day 1: 7 Deadly SinsDay 2: Role SwapDay 3: Angst/SoftDay 4: Past/FutureDay 5: Behind Closed DoorsDay 6: SacrificeDay 7: Free DayPlaylist para la ocasión:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31xqNvwVymk6JkxRD9sVpf?si=QxgUtZSQR--5ZFLNxED2SQ
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 8





	1. Dia 1

Satine estaba sentada en el suelo. Tan frio como la noche que habían pasado en aquella misma cueva. Toda su vida había sido arrastrada al torbellino de eventos que habían sucedido los últimos meses, y ahora estaba sola. - Se abrazó a si misma - debía ser fuerte, su pueblo la necesitaba. Resiguió los huesos de su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar el vértice de su extremidad, estar a la fuga no era glamuroso. Estaba estancada en esta cueva con los que una vez fueron enemigos de su propio pueblo, irónicamente ahora eran sus únicos protectores ante la guerra civil.  
El maestro y el aprendiz en la boca de la cueva hablaban, con un pequeño asentimiento el más joven hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego sentarse en el suelo mientras el mayor se iba del hogar temporal. Satine había oído las historias, todo el mundo las sabía. El poder mágico de los Jedi. Ella ya no sabia distinguir si realmente era la guerra la que la estaba volviendo loca, amenazando cada centímetro de su pacíficamente, excavando cada día un poco mas entre los horrores que sucedían y deteriorando la poca sanidad que la ahogada voz de la esperanza le ofrecía, pero tenia la sensación de que sus protectores podían leerle el pensamiento. Privacidad no era precisamente lo que este lugar ofrecía. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, simplemente un momento de soledad - aunque - temía que la tristeza la llevase a un lugar donde ella jamás pudiese regresar.   
Obi-Wan se colocó en el suelo. Tomó aire. Ambas manos colocadas en sus rodillas mientras cruzaba las piernas. Su maestro le había dicho que debía ir a revisar la situación en Mandalore, con suerte esta misión se acabaría de aquí nada y él podría volver a su entrenamiento sin tener que soportar a la Duquesa. Se despojó de ese vibrante sentimiento y buscó la fuerza. Cerrando los ojos, desconectando de este lugar su propio ser alcanzo ese rio de fuerza. El todo y la nada. Podía sentir a Qui-Gon no muy lejos de allí y a su lado a Satine observándole, perturbando este descanso, como una mancha azul paisaje blanco. Su signatura en la fuerza era tan distintiva para él como un Nexu en medio de Naboo. 

  
\- _No hay emoción, hay paz._ \- Comentó serenamente mientras respiraba profundamente. - _No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento. No hay pasión, hay serenidad. No hay caos, hay armonía. No hay muerte, existe la Fuerza_. - Recitó el código jedi en busca del confort que la fuerza le daba, abrazándolo en medio de sus dudas. Lo recitó intentando creérselo. 

\- El código Jedi, verdad? .- Comentó con un hilo de voz Satine.

  
El padawan simplemente asintió. Tomó una calmada respiración y abrió los ojos dirigiéndole la mirada a Satine. Tan solo tenia la esperanza de que no empezasen a discutir una vez más.   
\- _Nunca entendí el propósito de este_.- Comentó de forma diplomática. 

  
- _Es el camino de la senda Jedi, el estilo de vida y nuestro lugar de confort._ \- Respondió Obi-wan cerrando los ojos ante la explicación. 

  
\- ¿ _Entonces no os permiten sentir emociones?_ \- Su voz tomó un tono más cínico. 

  
\- _No es eso a lo que se refiere el código._ \- siguió la conversación. 

  
\- _Entonces, explícame aprendiz Jetiise_

  
Obi-wan se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse a la duquesa delante suyo. Bueno, en realidad se sorprendió de que - precisamente - ella se interesase en el código Jedi. 

  
- _E-el código jedi...es más que la senda jedi, nos ayuda a recordar como hemos de comportarnos y cuando no puedes encontrar este camino_.- Comentó sintiéndose más torpe por cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Yo lo uso para relajarme, meditar y conectar con la fuerza. 

  
- _Entonces, que significa No hay pasión, hay serenidad?_ \- Respondió ella.

  
- _Déjame explicártelo de otra manera._ \- Obi-wan tomó otra inalación.- _Como jedis no podemos dejarnos dominar por aquellos sentimientos que te dirigen al lado oscuro, esos puntos que pueden considerarse capaces de corromper a la persona, la ira, la gula, la avaricia, el orgullo, la lujuria, la envidia, la pereza... El código jedi solamente nos recuerda como es el camino._

  
\- _Así que podría decirse que todos aquellos que se mueven por amor son corruptos?_.- Satine desafió al padawan como decenas de veces que había hecho. 

  
\- _No, nosotros somos jedis, nos dedicamos a proteger la paz, para esas personas._ \- Comentó manteniendo la serenidad. Qui-Gon estaría orgulloso, se dijo a si mismo esbozando una sonrisa. 

  
- _Lo veo un poco represivo_.- Comentó ella encajando sus ojos con los del joven. 

  
Él la miró con una mirada confusa, sus manos ya no en posición de meditación, dio paso a que ella extendiera su respuesta. 

  
\- _La lujuria, el amor, el orgullo, estos sentimientos de euforia son parte del ser humano, sentirse...atraído..._ \- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- _Es algo que compone a las personas que no puedes borrar, reprimirlo es lo que el código te impone. ¿Ser todos iguales no os hace perder una parte de vosotros? ¿La individualidad que nos hace especial a cada individuo?_  
Las palabras habían abandonado la mente del joven padawan. 

  
\- ¿ _A caso quieres encontrar a un jedi avaricioso? ¿o un Jedi vengativo?._ \- Comentó el chico, no estaba listo para esta conversación.

  
\- _No me refiero a esas emociones, me refiero a que hay sentimientos positivos que el código os hace abandonar.-_ Ella respondió.

  
\- _Los jedis tenemos prohibido la atracción_.- Comentó llevando la mano cerca de ella. Dudando por unos segundos pasó un mechón del pelo dorado de Satine detrás de la oreja de ella.

  
\- _Os prohíben amar._ \- Determinó ella. 

  
El silencio llenó la habitación. Ambos con una tormenta en su interior y su propio debate. Obi-Wan llevó sus manos otra vez en la posición de meditar. Esta vez las colocó en el centro de su ser haciendo una especie de triangulo. 

  
\- _Para ser un jedi tienes demasiado orgullo, eres muy cabezota._ \- Comentó ella reaccionando.

  
Obi-wan dispuesto a contraatacar cuando su maestro apareció por la puerta de la caverna, dejando las palabras en la mente de obi-wan. 

  
\- _Duquesa, me temo que debemos movernos de lugar._ \- Comentó Qui-Gon.- _Padawan, prepara las cosas, he de hablar con la duquesa Satine._

  
\- _Sí, maestro._ \- Comentó Obi-Wan.

  
Se alejó de ambos en busca de las pertenencias que habían llevado allí. Podía ver como Qui-Gon hablaba con la joven. Trabajaba en ignorarla mientras recogía las cosas. Una pequeña ola de tristeza invadió el lugar bajando la temperatura a 0 grados. Malas noticias. Obi-Wan sabía que la Duquesa estaba en una profunda tristeza, la podía comprender, alguien como ella nunca había estado en peligro, corriendo por su vida - se convenció.- todo esto era nuevo. Pero detrás de ello había algo más que ella no dejaba ver. Era misteriosa y aún así él tenía una obsesión en esos ojos cristalinos. Meneó su cabeza mientras recogía algunas provisiones. Ese viaje les estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. - No hay pasión, hay serenidad- Esa rubia que buscaba pelea con él cada vez que se encontraban, chocando como dos Verlts rabiosos - No hay emoción, hay paz- esa joven que ahora estaba de luto - No hay muerte, existe la Fuerza - dentro de la mente de obi-wan se alejaba el código tomaba una diferente perspectiva, debía aclarar su mente, meditar. La lujuria se había apoderado de él. Debía reprimir este sentimiento antes de que Qui-Gon se diese cuenta. Él era un jedi. Pero Satine era diferente, dentro de él algo quemaba, lujuria, el sentimiento animal de desear una persona mas allà de lo que jamas podria pensar. Sabía que la pubertad hacia este tipo de cosas pero siempre las creyó un mito. Quizas al final simplemente había de aparecer la persona indicada. Pero no, esto no era lujuria, no, lujuria es querer una persona fisicamente y nada más, él quería un futuro con ella. Sí era atractiva, no podía negarlo solamente estaría evitando un pensamiento que le había perseguido los últimos meses. Él podía llegar a amar a Satine y eso lo asustaba mucho mas que el lado oscuro. 


	2. Dia 2

El trono de Mandalore estaba manchado de sangre. La guerra civil había estallado. Todo aquello por lo que su padre había luchado desmoronado por la guardia de la muerte. Sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte ante los duros días que venían. Mientras Sundari se mantuviese el movimiento pacifista se mantendría atado y bien atado en el poder de Mandalore, la esperanza del pueblo prevaleceria mientras su padre pudiese mantener la compostura en el trono. Eso se obligaba a pensar a si mismo Obi-wan. Sundari era una posición clave, debían mantenerse firmes, mientras el gobierno de su padre se mantuviese todo iría bien.   
La mano de Obi-wan llegó a su pecho estrujando fuertemente las finas telas purpuras que cubrían ese espacio, el caos se había desatado. Su padre había muerto y ahora simplemente una tormenta de confusión había desequilibrado su ser. Él no estaba preparado para esto, nunca estaría a la altura de su padre, en cierto punto de su vida estaría frustrado pero ahora mismo las opciones de le agotaban. Ahora el nuevo duque Obi-Wan Kryze estaba en el poder en una ceremonia celebrada a medias, como todo en esta guerra, como la cruel victoria por la que luchaban, a medias. 

  
- _Su alteza_ \- Una voz dijo detrás de él desviando sus pensamientos.

  
\- _¿Si?_ \- Contestó Obi-Wan levantando la vista hacia su asesor. 

  
- _Deberíamos retirar la posición del palacio de sundari. . ._ \- El asistente buscó las palabras.- _Sus protectores Jedi han llegado._

  
\- _¿Abandonar la posición?_ \- Obi-Wan se levantó del trono el cual, manchado de sangre, antes había pertenecido a su padre.- _Espera, ¿Jedi?_

El asistente meramente asintió esperando a la reacción del joven gobernador. 

  
- _Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado._ \- Estamentó con firmeza.- _No puedo dejar que semejante muestra de debilidad sea mostrada por el futuro líder de Mandalore. Hemos de demostrar que la paz también es fuerte y abandonar esta posición en el palacio solamente demostrará como le doy la espalda al pueblo, sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso._

  
\- _Pero señor, la guerra se hará más salvaje mientras mas tiempo pase. Su padre hubiese querido que se conservase sano y salvo a pesar que tuviera que tuviese que retirarse de palacio. Sabe perfectamente que Sundari ya no esta a salvo._ \- Terminó el asesor. "Mira lo que le pasó a tu padre".

  
Obi-wan apretó su mano a la barbilla, cubriendo su boca, apretando con más fuerza ante la memoria de su padre. Paseó un par de veces meditando la decisión que debía tomar. Era cierto que un líder muerto no puede reinar pero ahora mismo en la guerra las apariencias eran una de las principales armas que su gobierno tenia. Una ola de tristeza entró en el cuerpo del joven Obi-wan, no estaba preparado, todo esto era demasiado. Frentes de batalla por todas partes, Mandalore estaba en llamas, sangre otra vez manchando la historia del planeta. 

  
- _Retirate. Ahora._ \- Ordenó el duque enfundando sus manos en la espalda, al igual que su padre. 

  
Necesitaba pensar y no ante esta presión. Tomó otra vez asiento en el trono mientras su asistente desaparecía por la puerta, ambas manos colocadas en los lados del trono. Llevó la vista a las cristaleras del palacio sujetando con su mano derecha su cabeza. Un líder muerto es inservible. Las palabras volaban alrededor de su cabeza buscando un lugar donde asentarse. Eran momentos agridulces para Mandalore. A que precio estaban luchando, dejando atrás lo que la paz significa. Abandonar el palacio era algo impensable pero que a largo plazo sería una opción posible, pero eso no era el problema, no... esos jedi. Podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa, pero envolver a la república con esos jedi era mala idea, no solo por el pasado de Mandalore... bueno gran parte del problema con los jedi era el pasado de Mandalore con ellos. Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del palacio abriéndose. Los ojos del duque fintearon entre los presentes, sin duda jedis, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Otro aliado inexistente del que sus asistentes le habían escondido? En silencio Obi-wan se levantó solemnemente colocando una sencilla sonrisa en sus labios. Ambas figuras llegaron a los pies del trono y hicieron una referencia.   
\- Su alteza.- Habló el más alto de los dos. Tenia un pelo castaño, largo casi una cascada.

  
\- _Vosotros debéis ser los caballeros jedi._ \- Comentó Obi-Wan. 

  
- _Efectivamente, yo soy Qui-gon Jinn y esta es mi aprendiz, Satine Kryze._ \- El hombre dio paso con su mano a la figura de su lado. 

  
Obi-wan hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza mientras volvía a colocar sus brazos en su espalda de forma diplomática. 

  
\- _Bien, a pesar de mis fuertes protestas contra la ayuda de la república, especialmente los jedi, parece que mis asesores os han llamado para protegerme.-_ Comentó haciendo uso de sus técnicas diplomáticas.- _No pienso abandonar palacio así que será mejor que os preparéis y os pongáis cómodos._

  
De cierta forma Obi-wan quería volver a tomar el control que había perdido los últimos días y meses. La joven aprendiz encajó los ojos con los de Obi-wan, un azul cristalino se reflejaba en ellos, un pelo rubio y unas facetas marcadas. En Mandalore se le hubiera considerado una belleza. La mirada de la joven jedi se mantenía con fuerza a pesar de su delicada complexión. EL aliento del duque desapareció por un momento. 

  
- _Me temo que debo proponerle que se replantee esa idea._ \- La voz de Qui-gon resonó. 

  
\- _No hay nada que replantear._ \- Con firmeza Obi-wan respondió. 

  
\- _Me temo que debemos plantearnos que este lugar ya no es seguro Duque Obi-wan. Me han enviado por esa misma razón y creo que la idea más sensata es abandonar el palacio antes de que el fuego se intensifique en esta dirección._

  
- _¿ Y a donde propones que huya?_ \- recalcó el verbo huir.- _Si salgo de este sistema tan solo demostraré que mi gobierno esta en decadencia, será una brizna de esperanza para los insurgentes._

  
- _La orden nos ha enviado para protegerlo no para interferir en el conflicto..._

  
Antes de que Qui-Gon pudiese hablar Obi-wan ya había bajado del trono caminando entre medio del maestro y aprendiz con sus manos en la espalda, sin mirar atrás les dijo:  
- _Acompañadme, os mostraré el palacio._

  
Este lugar era tan diferente del templo el cual Satine estaba tan acostumbrada, era mucho mas...neutro, el templo era acogedor con colores cálidos en las paredes, donde nunca estabas desprotegido porque la fuerza siempre fluía de forma continua por cada rincón y nunca estabas solo. Sin embargo este palacio estaba plagado de colores grises y negros era casi triste. Pero no podía saber exactamente si este lugar se sentía tan solitario por los colores o por las abrumadoras emociones que se desprendían del duque. Satine nunca había sentido algo así una tormenta de emociones que amenazaba con poder perderte si te adentrabas. Los ojos estaban centrados en la espalda del joven. No le caía bien. Quizás era de la misma edad que ella pero actuaba como si estuviera por encima de todos, haciendo decisiones poco sabias al quedarse en este lugar. Realmente un cabezota si pensaba que quedarse aquí era seguro. 

  
_\- Esta será vuestras habitaciones._

  
Eran espaciosas, de los mismos tristes colores neutros que el palacio. Satine y Qui-Gon tomaron unos segundos para inspeccionar el lugar. Qui-Gon se colocó delante de ella.

  
\- _He de contactar con el consejo, quiero que alguien se quede con el duque todo el rato._ \- Comentó su maestro.

  
Satine hizo una reverencia seguido de un "Sí maestro". Tomando el camino empezó el largo día siguiendo el duque en algo que nunca había pensado que seria capaz, en silencio. Aunque le hacia hervir la sangre que el duque simplemente la ignorase. Otra vez actuando como si estuviera por encima de todos. 

  
\- _Esto sería por hoy._ \- Comentó Obi-wan. 

  
El duque se levantó y salió seguido de cerca de su protectora Jedi.

  
\- _Satine ¿verdad?_ \- Comentó el joven dirigiéndose a una amplia sala con un sofá en ella, la sala estaba rellena de cuadros y fotografías de la familia Kenobi.

Satine asintió respetuosamente.

  
- _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ \- Comentó la joven viendo al Duque sentarse en el sofá. Obi-wan quería estar solo, por un momento, pero sabia que no se lo permitirían. 

  
- _Quedarme aquí si eso es a lo que te refieres._ \- Comento de forma mas agresiva de lo que un principio quería sonar.

  
\- _Deberías plantearte abandonar Sundari, su alteza_.- La tormenta dentro del joven rugió.

  
\- _Tienes razón, quizás deberías llevar tú esta guerra._ \- Comentó Obi-wan sarcásticamente. 

  
Satine levantó su mentón, ofendida. Se cruzó de brazos. 

  
\- _Quizás le haría un favor a Mandalore, después de todo, ¿de que sirve un líder muerto?_ \- Había tocado una fibra sensible.

\- _Por estas cosas sigues siendo un aprendiz ¿verdad?_.- Respondió Kenobi intentando mantener la calma, fue inútil.

El duque se levantó del sofá, dándole la espalda y apretando los puños. Intentó controlar estas emociones con un par de respiraciones tranquilas mientras esperaba buscar la respuesta más inteligente y sarcástica. Empujó el recuerdo de su padre a un lado, no era tiempo para llorar. Volviendo a colocar las manos detrás de su espalda se giró hacia ella con una cara diplomática. Ella se abalanzó sobre él apartándolo de la cristalera cuando el voltio del bláster la rompió en mil pedazos. 

  
- _¡¿Que ha sido eso?!_ \- Comentó alarmado el duque. 

  
\- _Eso ha sido la seguridad que hay en este palacio_.- Comentó Satine orgullosa de tener la razón. 

  
Obi-Wan iba a responder cuando ella le colocó un dedo en los labios reclamando silencio. Kenobi hizo tal como su protectora le encomendó y simplemente se sonrojó cuando se dió cuenta de que ella estaba encima suyo. Ambos brazos de ella a cada lado de su cabeza, ambos pegados contra el suelo cara a cara. El aliento desapareció. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado así nunca. Ambos ojos se conectaron mirándose como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban. Obi-Wan abrió la boca para volver a ser parado por Satine.

  
\- _Silencio, puede ser que vengan a rematar la escena_.- Le susurró mientras se apartaba a un lado.

  
Fueron unos minutos aplastantes los cuales se estiraron a hacerse largos dándole a Obi-wan los momentos perfectos para robar unos vistazos a Satine. Observó sus marcadas facciones, los ojos cristalinos y su pelo pálido. Muy concentrada en la fuerza no parecía saber que él la observaba. Qui-gon apareció por la puerta. 

  
\- _¿Su alteza esta usted bien?_ .- Qui-gon dijo al joven. 

  
Obi-wan buscó las palabras, que se había perdido entre los labios de Satine. Agitó su cabeza tomando la mano de la protectora jedi para levantarse. Rozando sus manos y la suave piel de la chica cuando firmemente tomó la mano, envolviéndola en un roce embelesador. 

  
\- _Eh... Sí, estoy bien gracias a la intervención de su aprendiz_.- Tomo el tono diplomático y se giró hacia sus asistentes.- _Preparad mis cosas abandonaré el palacio_.- Tomó un poco de aire para girarse, con una mínima mirada dedicada a Satine, delicadamente dijo con un tono vulnerable.- _Gracias._


	3. Dia 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es un poco corto este capítulo pero hice lo que pude, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Mirando al sobreurbanizado paisaje de Coruscant, Satine, la pacifista duquesa de Mandalore, se hallaba tratando de procesar el frenesí de emociones que no paraban de rodarle por la mente. Realmente había ocurrido todo tan rápido que el viaje en el "coronet " la había dejado exhausta. Merrik, los intentos de asesinato, Obi-wan... Suspiró moviéndose a reposar en uno de los sofás del lujoso apartamento otorgado por el senado en el solitario Republica 500. Mañana sería otro largo día. Ambos de sus brazos buscaron el confort acariciando sus huesos en un autoabrazo. Desde la distancia notaba como ese lugar tenia pequeños trazos de hogar, pero Satine hacia mucho que no tenia uno. El único hogar que le quedaba eran los recuerdos de las noches en los brazos de cierto caballero jedi que llenaba sus noches de melancolía. Si me lo hubieses dicho hubiese dejado la orden. Las palabras empujaban la mente de Satine. Las palabras no dichas pero que ambos sabían, te amo. Satine susurró cautelosamente:

  
\- _Te amo Obi-wan Kenobi._

  
La euforia de esas palabras desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Era otra vez esa presión en su pecho. Ambas manos fueron colocadas donde su corazón latía. ¿Porque no podía simplemente decírselo? Era algo que ambos sabían, era algo que transparentaba entre ellos. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos, le dolía igual que a ella. Trató de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. El retorcido humor de la vida podía hacerla divagar hasta dejarla completamente agotada llorando. Al principio cuando él vino a su palacio otra vez hubo esa confusión en ella, deseaba que la tocase aunque meramente fuese cogerla gentilmente de la mano. Se alegraba de verlo, pero sabía perfectamente que no había sido su propia decisión, solo por trabajo. Eso dolía. Amar a alguien y saber que él también te quiere. Sobretodo si ese alguien es Obi-wan Kenobi. Se querían pero el trabajo estaba por encima de todo, sus vidas habían sido orquestadas desde hace mucho tiempo. Tan solo un pequeño beso. El pensamiento se estampó en Satine. La ausencia de tantos años, ambos habían cambiado.   
Su mano derecha alcanzó sus ojos intentando reprimir sus lagrimas. No era una situación tan difícil, se querían ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? El dolor de ver algo que puedes tener pero nunca estará a tu alcance.   
Toma profunda respiración levantándose. Tomó un datapad en sus manos. Tal Merrik traidor y colaborador con los separatistas y la guardia de la muerte. Eso cambiaba sus planes de gobierno, simplemente el hecho de saber que él, de su propio gobierno, era un traidor le hacia pensar en cuantas más personas estaban involucradas. Quizás todo esto era un plan de su propio gobierno para destronarla. En todo caso debía ir con cuidado a partir de ahora. Su parte racional respondió. Sintió sus rodillas debilitarse. Otra vez su mano derecha recorrió el brazo contrario en busca de confort. Nadie más estaba allí. 

  
Aluien llamó a la puerta, Satine abrió, apoyándose en el marco de esta. El jedi se mantuvo de pie en busca de las palabras mientras Satine analizaba a Obi-wan, recorriendo cada rincón de sus ojos mientras buscaba las palabras.

\- _He vendio a ver que tal estabas_.- Con calma estamentó. 

  
- _Esto bien, maestro Kenobi_.- Respondió ella. Pero no, no lo estaba. 

  
\- _¿Segura Duquesa? han pasado muchas cosas_.- Intentó evitar las palabras concretas _.- Quizás necesitas a alguien con quien hablar_.

  
- _Como siempre mi caballero al rescate_.- Comentó Satine en busca de la barbilla del jedi. Paró antes de tocar la barba y se apartó de la puerta, caminando al interior del oscuro apartamento.- _¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿te?_

  
\- _No hace falta Satine._

  
Ambos cayeron en silencio sentados en el sofá, el testigo de la debilidad de la duquesa. Satine llevó su mirada al caballero quien con sus ojos penetraban la alma de ella, tan solo debía acercarse un poco más y... Cerrando los ojos apartó la mirada de él. 

  
- _Explícame que te ocurre, Tine._ \- Su mano se posó en el hombro de ella, en busca de confort pero ella hizo un pequeño movimiento apartandola. 

  
\- _¿Por qué nos hacemos esto Ben?_ \- El tema tabú salió a la superficie mientras Satine intentaba mantener la compostura cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

  
Obi-wan hizo silencio. Se acercó un poco y rodeó a la duquesa en sus brazos. Ella lloró en los brazos de su amado, dejando su cabeza enfundada en el pecho. El pequeño espacio que los protegia de la realidad. De sus intocables cuerpos. 

  
\- _Sabes perfectamente que el deber nos llama._ \- La voz de Kenobi resonó en su pecho.

  
- _Ese chico, Skywalker, parece que os lleváis bien._ \- Desvió el doloroso tema. 

  
- _Él fue mi padawan después de que... Qui-Gon..._ \- Comentó Obi-wan.- _Se lo prometí y lo entrené lo mejor que pude_.

  
\- _Lo siento mucho por lo que le pasó a Qui-Gon, significaba mucho para ti, Ben_...

  
 _\- Para ambos._ \- Interrumpió Obi-wan. 

  
Satine se acomodó en los brazos de Obi-wan rodeando el cuerpo del hombre en sus pequeños brazos, acariciando y masajeando la espalda de él como su fueran otra vez esos jóvenes que no sabían cuanto tiempo les quedaba, robando a cada día un beso más. 

  
\- _Obi_ \- Temblorosamente la voz resonó.- _Dijiste que... si te lo hubiese pedido, hubieses dejado la orden...- tomó un poco de aire- y si te lo pidiese ahora, ¿también lo harías?_

  
Los labios de Obi-wan se movieron a la cabeza de la duquesa. Se quedaron en silencio unos pequeños segundos más. 

  
- _Cuanto menos este aquí menos tendrás que curar._ \- Comentó Obi-wan.

  
- _Porfavor, quédate... solo por hoy_.- Sabía que mañana se arrepentiría de ello. 

  
Obi-wan asintió acercando más a la Duquesa, envolviendola en esos brazos protectores. Esa noche no hubo más palabras, solo recuerdos del pasado uno en los brazos del otro, como si el deber nunca existiera y el mañana tan solo fuese un mito. Yoda nunca explicó el arrepentimiento que sientes cuando pierdes una oportunidad como esta. Despertar con la duquesa en sus brazos. Ella había caído en su pecho dormida. Se acercó besando esa frente delicadamente. 


	4. Dia 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este también es corto, lo siento por ello, pero es que empezaba a sentir que me desviaba del tema así que decidi terminarlo, sin embargo lo voy a extender y lo voy a traducir al ingles, como siempre, disfrútenlo.   
> Y lo siento.

_Obi-Wan yacía en su cabaña observando como la arena empezaba a filtrarse de sus escapadas a las dunas de Tatooine. Con una profunda respiración colocó sus manos en las rodillas, con las piernas cruzadas. Ahora solo podía apartar sus pensamientos y meditar. La fuerza llenó su ser, penetrándolo guiando el camino. Como un río uniforme._   
_Las pequeñas migas de desierto que había arrastrado la leve corriente del aislado planeta. Podía notar en la distancia 3 formas de vida, y más allá de la granja de Owen Lars, miles de ellas viviendo y cambiando el curso del futuro por cada acción que hacían._   
_La arena e objetos alrededor de Obi-Wan se levantaron entrando en orbita con el ermitaño. Su pelo, poco cuidado, empezaba a levantarse haciendo pequeñas olas. La fuerza conectaba con él, y él le explicaba sus miserias, ella siempre respondía que todo iría bien. La reconfortante presencia de la fuerza halló la paz en el viejo Jedi._   
_Las luces vivientes de Tatooine poco a poco entraban en un estable descanso, proporcionado por la noche que llenaba de oscuridad todo el planeta._   
_Los hombros y la posición erguida de Kenobi desapareció haciendo que todos los objetos -incluido él mismo - regresaran a la aplástate fuerza de la gravedad. Debía descansar. Intentarlo al menos. Se levantó del sofá notando como el amargo terreno ya empezaba a desgastarle. Caminó, camino de la habitación en la choza. Las palabras no era algo que últimamente ocuparan sus labios. Posó la mano en el marco de la puerta, palpando la pared reacia al toque. La fuerza tiró de su mente, hoy no iba a tener descanso, podía notarlo en la ferocidad de su propio medio de confort. La fuerza prediciendo las pesadillas dentro de sus sueños. Solemnemente Obi-Wan cerró los ojos, empujando los pensamientos de aquellos que había perdido ¿Qué era para un jedi estar solo?_

  
Tomó el camino que la cruel fuerza le ataba. En un baúl de madera, conservado con su vida en juego. Palpó lentamente el borde, cariñosamente pasando los dedos por la abertura y abriendo el baúl de madera, llevado de su planeta natal Stewjon. Dentro de este había unas cuantas fibras retuertas en un pequeño bulto.   
Lo desenvolvió lentamente. Las consecuencias. Tomó tal mango en sus manos. La fuerza se estremeció a su alrededor y golpeó a Kenobi. Arrastrándolo a la oscuridad, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sujetar el peso de sus acciones. Las voces le gritaban, su sistema prácticamente colapsando en el suelo. 

  
_Anakin, Satine, Qui-Gon, Padmé_... Había perdido tanto por tan poco. En el suelo de la cabaña tan solo podía encontrar el confort de sus lagrimas mientras vagaba ciego por sus memorias. 

  
Recordaba consejos de una voz reconfortante. Manos gigantes que se posaban tan a menudo en su hombro. La confianza de un maestro cuando le hablaba. De esos ojos orgullosos que le dieron la tarea de entrenar la ultima esperanza de alguien moribundo. Qui-Gon. Siempre había sido su guía a través de este duro camino, ahora más que nunca, estaba en la necesidad de esa guía. 

  
Recordaba toques gentiles de manos amantes. Satine. Ella tratando su corazón con delicadeza. Las risas y besos robados cuando no tenían ojos encima. Su delicada voz pronunciando su nombre, su apodo, su máscara "Ben". Recordaba su corazón saltando de alegría al recordar la noche anterior y saber que podría repetir el sabor de sus labios. Luego una despedida amarga y el rencor de las malas decisiones. Las incontables noches con ese sentimiento de incompleto. La tentación y la atracción. La atracción pacifica entre ellos dos, sabía que no debía pero echaba de menos su presencia en esta galaxia, la pacificadora atracción que iba más allá de la lujuria. 

_El jedi no podía soportar estos pensamientos. Una pequeña lagrima apareció haciendo su camina por la mejilla del caballero, totalmente indefenso, acurrucado en el suelo. Porque sabía que la muerte de Qui-Gon la decidió la fuerza, y no fue en vano pero Satine. La muerte de Satine fue su culpa. El pensamiento lo golpeó, ningún jedi estaba preparado para la presión de tomar una vida inocente._   
_La gentil mano que recordaba recorrer su barbilla, su espalda, noches de desvanecerse el uno con el otro. Cambiaron por la frialdad de un cuerpo entre sus brazos. La pequeña presencia desvaneciéndose y en su último aliento "Te quiero"._   
_Se ahogó en su pena por unos momentos. Sentía que no podía respirar. La tristeza lo estaba recarcomiendo, siendo despedazado y entregado a este dolor como una víctima mas de esta guerra. En un momento de claridad buscó la firmeza de la fuerza, envuelto en la capa de protección que era la fuerza dejó su tristeza fluir por ella. Como un rio arrastrando las piedras del camino la tristeza desapareció, dejando en Obi-Wan un sentimiento agridulce._   
_Volvió a la realidad, levantándose del polvoriento suelo en silencio. Notó una presencia allí, alguien observandole. Se giró en busca del espectador de esta escena para encontrar una joven quien conocía hasta el más intimo rincón de su alma._

  
\- Satine... 

  
Murmuró. Finalmente se había vuelto loco, había perdido completamente su mente en esos amargos recuerdos. Ella simplemente lo miró, sonriendo. 

  
\- Obi-Wan, nunca abandones por lo que estas luchando. A pesar de que el camino sea duro, nunca abandones tus ideales. 

  
_Mantuvo su postura ante ese fantasma que hablaba, resonando por toda su cabeza esas mismas palabras. Kenobi cerró los ojos, reprimiendo la espiral autodestructiva en la que estaba atrapado. Finalmente consiguió decir:_

  
\- Te quiero, Satine, ojala lo hubiese dicho antes.


	5. Dia 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compensando el episodio anterior.

  
Satine cerró las puertas detrás de ella una vez avanzó dentro de la habitación. Habían sido meses desde que había tenido una habitación con un mínimo de intimidad. Detrás de ella ambos de sus protectores se asombraban ante la espaciosa y atractiva sala. Definitivamente era mejor que las cuevas donde habían estado acampando.

\- _Que opinas, padawan ¿sientes algún peligro cerca?_ \- Comentó Qui-Gon cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- _No maestro._ \- Comentó con voz ligera en un tono inocentemente vacío. Al principio Satine odiaba esa voz pero ahora había aprendido a apreciarla.

Qui-Gon le dio una mirada a Obi-Wan, luego colocó una mano en el hombro del joven. Había algo que perturbaba a su padawan. Con ese toque reconfortante Qui-Gon volvió a preguntar.

\- _¿Estás seguro?_ \- dándole la oportunidad de la dudad.

El joven miró al suelo un momento, tímidamente levantó la mirada a su maestro.

- _Hay algo, no es peligro inminente pero es bastante molesto, Maestro._

Satine llevó la mirada a Obi-Wan ante la revelación. No era la primera vez que el joven sentía el peligro antes de que ocurriese. Dejó que ambos hablasen mientras se sentaba en un sofá de la habitación. La vista desde la habitación era preciosa, un campo que se extendía a un bosque y montañas en un día soleado, a pesar, unas nubes amenazaban a ocultar el precioso día.  
Obi-Wan hizo una pequeña reverencia a su maestro. Seguidamente Qui-Gon dio las instrucciones necesarias para su padawan y se despidió de la Duquesa. Una vez a solas Obi-Wan se sentó al lado de ella. En sus manos tomó la pequeña trenza de padawan entrelazándola con sus dedos y jugando con ella. La duquesa estaba embelesada con el paisaje, posiblemente ni se hubiese dado cuenta del joven Jedi. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella después de unos minutos de paz, Obi-Wan lo agradecía. Qui-Gon quién había estado caminando por la habitación de la paz, escasa estos días.

- _Duquesa, ¿está segura que podemos confiar en el clan Lock como aliados?_ \- Comentó Qui-Gon.

La duquesa a punto de responder a Qui-Gon fue interrumpida por la puerta, Aetugge Lock uno de los príncipes del clan Lock quienes les habían acogido y estaban luchando por la duquesa en el frente de batalla.

\- _Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo_.- Comentó el joven.

\- _No._ \- Se levantó Satine acercándose al guerrero Mandaloriano.- _No, tranquilo._

Obi-Wan en silencio caminó hasta al lado de su maestro. Aetugge era rubio más alto que Obi-Wan, se podía notar que tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, probablemente incluso era mayor que ellos, sin duda era lo que algunos considerarían muy atractivo. En el fondo Obi-Wan sintió una punzada de celos al ver que el joven Lock tomaba y besaba la mano de Satine. Una vez más Qui-Gon colocó la mano en su hombro, el gesto relajante, como un pinchazo de morfina a través de la fuerza.

- _Acompañadme, os enseñaré los alrededores junto a mi hermana._ \- Comentó.

Empezaron el camino por el palacio primero pasaron por la habitación en la que Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se alojarían, lentamente se desplazaron a los lugares más importantes de palacio, la sala del trono y el comedor. Tomando el camino al exterior un patio se extendía más allá de las murallas, delante del patio había la nave con la que Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan habían llegado. Aún tenían sus cosas allí, Obi-Wan pensó. En el patio muchos jóvenes Mandalorianos estaban peleando unos con otros, practicando. Continuaron hacía una gran expansión de hierba y flores, la fuerza rebosaba de vida, llenando el lugar de Paz.  
Cuidadosamente Obi-Wan se quedó apartado del tour por los jardines. En sus manos tomó delicadamente unas flores sintiendo la conexión de la flor con la tierra, con la fuerza y toda la red que las plantas de allí formaban. Se sintió en medio de la nada, como un pequeño punto en un tablero mucho más grande de lo que jamás podría imaginar. Una pequeña risa llamó su atención. Satine, estaba riendo de verdad después de tanto tiempo. La felicidad contaminó su ser dejando pasar una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _Así que tú y la duquesa..._ \- Aetugge comentó detrás de Obi-Wan.

- _Qué...-_ Comentó Obi-Wan, había bajado la guardia demasiado rápido.

\- _Ahora lo entiendo todo.._.- Continuó hablando Aetugge con una media sonrisa atrevida.

Obi-Wan fue inmovilizado por su propia timidez. Sus mejillas llenándose de un rojo mientras su mirada ya se había encajado en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo tensándose mientras pensaba en una respuesta para Aetugge. Tomó una bocanada de aire, a punto de hablar. Aetugge levantó la mano.

\- _No hace falta que digas nada._ \- Se rio levemente.

- _Los jedis estamos prohibidos de tales.._.- Obi-Wan llevó una de sus manos a su trenza en busca de confort.

 _\- Tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto_.

Obi-Wan levantó la mirada hacia Satine, viéndola sonreír. La oceánica sensación de felicidad lo contagió. Notando el brazo de Aetugge rodeando sus hombros, él no luchó en contra de ese gesto de amistad, ganando una pequeña risa de su propio maestro. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Qui-Gon de su terrible atracción?

- _Gracias._ \- Murmuró Obi-Wan.

-

Obi-Wan estaba desesperado. Llevaba días sin ver a su maestro ni a Satine. Sabía que estaban bien, la fuerza le aseguraba eso, pero no sabía por qué su maestro le obligaba a esperar aquí, las reparaciones ya estaban hechas y su falta de distracciones solamente hacia su espera peor. Intentó meditar en la nave. No hubo ningún éxito, todos sus pensamientos se divergían hacía Satine. Una pequeña punzada apareció en su corazón, quizás Qui-Gon se había enterado de todo, de todo lo que pasaba cuando él desaparecía y los únicos testigos de sus pequeños roces eran las cuatro paredes de su refugio.  
Decidió apartar sus agonías y practicar unos katas con su sable láser. Aún no se había acostumbrado al clima del lugar, demasiado calor para llevar su túnica rápidamente se llenaba de sudor. Tomó la parte de arriba de su traje de jedi y la dejó apartada. Tomo el sable con ambas manos y se colocó en posición. La fuerza lo guiaba haciendo los Katas, concentrado en el movimiento no se había dado cuenta del público que había atraído. En silencio vio como algunos guerreros se habían acercado a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Aetugge se acercó.

\- _¿Eso es un sable láser verdad?_ \- Dijo el mandaloriano con curiosidad. Obi-Wan asintió y desactivó el aparato.- _¿Es cierto lo que dicen de los Jedi? ¿Qué pueden mover objetos y lanzar personas solo con la mente?_

Obi-Wan sopesó las palabras que debía usar.

  
- _La fuerza es nuestro aliado, no es exactamente solo...tirar a gente y mover objetos..._ \- Comentó Obi-Wan mirando al joven quien tenía un rostro bastante confundido.- _Pero sí, mover objetos y lanzar personas por el aire._

El joven rodeó los hombros de Obi-Wan llevándolo hacia la multitud. El joven aprendiz estaba confuso de que estaba ocurriendo exactamente.

\- _Entiéndelo, nunca hemos visto un jedi más allá de las leyendas, todos estamos muriendo por entrenar contigo, pero yo seré el primero que lo haga._ \- una gran sonrisa satisfecha cubría el rostro de Aetugge.

- _No sé si debería..._ \- Obi-Wan empezó a decir.

\- _¡Vamos! demuestra que eres lo suficientemente bueno para nuestra duquesa_.

Aún con dudas acompañó al chico en un círculo el cual se usaba como escenario de batalla para los jóvenes guerreros mandalorianos. Empezó a tomar algo de confianza mientras Aetugge lo intentaba convencer para luchar.

- _Solo es una práctica._ -Aetugge estamnetó.

- _Bueno... intentaré ponértelo difícil.-_ Respondió.

\- _Esas cicatrices hablan por si mismas Jedi._

Aetugge rio un poco. Sinceramente le recordaba a Quilan. El mandaloriano se sacó la camiseta y tomó una especie de espada. Se prepararon y rápidamente empezaron el baile de estocadas, golpes, bloqueos y movimiento, peleando entre ellos.

Qui-Gon estaba contento que Satine pudiese tener un momento para recordar que aún era un adolescente. La guerra hacia madurar a la gente antes de tiempo. Después de días yendo de reunión a reunión peleando sobre como llevar la situación de la duquesa con los diferentes jefes de los clanes. Ahora por fin habían tenido un descanso de la política y la duquesa estaba hablando con unas jóvenes del palacio. Aunque sinceramente Qui-Gon prefería la política a los incómodos comentarios sobre su increíblemente apuesto alumno. Un poco de culpa ocupaba la conciencia de Qui-Gon, pensar que los mantenía apartados, seguramente Obi-Wan estaría neurótico por volver a ver a su Duquesa. Habían estado acercándose mucho esos últimos días, Kenobi estaba caminando una línea muy peligrosa. Sus brazos cruzados con una cara impasible Qui-Gon se perdió en sus pensamientos, navegando en la fuerza hasta que...

- _¡Chicas rápido! Aetugge y el aprendiz de jedi están peleando... sin camiseta..._

Todas las personas de la sala corrieron al patio. Satine caminaba rápido con un paso fuerte, no sabía por qué pero parecía enfadada. Qui-Gon caminó tranquilamente hasta el recinto donde, efectivamente, su alumno y el guerrero mandaloriano estaban peleando. Ambos empapados en sudor, era difícil de decir cuanto tiempo habían estado peleando en el sol.  
En un rápido movimiento Obi-Wan usó su espada para desviar el arma del adversario, dando un giro sobre si mismo para cubrir el contraataque terminando su movimiento lanzando a Aetugge al suelo. Una sonrisa se hizo en ambas caras del joven. Aetugge - sin embargo - no se dio por vencido y golpeó la pierna derecha de Kenobi haciendo que su concentración se desvaneciera por un momento. Obi-Wan cayó al suelo exhausto. Ambos dejaron que sus músculos se relajaran. Empezaron a reír. Obi-Wan empezó a pensar que aquí no se estaba tan mal.

\- _¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?!_ \- Satine se abrió paso por la multitud de espectadores.

\- _Duquesa, solo estábamos probando a tu protector._ \- Respondió Aetugge ofreciéndole la mano a Obi-Wan quien la aceptó y se puso de pie.

\- _Mira a tu alrededor, estáis haciendo de la violencia un espectáculo.-_ Debatió Satine.- _Normalizando y admirando este tipo de lucha sin sentido simplemente nos rebaja a ser como los Vizsla y su crueldad._

\- _Pero duquesa simplemente estábamos entrenando._ \- Aetugge intentó negociar.

\- _Mira a tu alrededor. -_ Imponentemente Satine señaló a su alrededor ante la multitud que se había reunido solo para observar la pelea.- _¿Esto parece un mero entreno?_

- _Bueno, no puedes culparnos duquesa simplemente es la primera vez que veíamos un jedi y teníamos curiosidad..._.

\- _¿Y esa es tu excusa para este espectáculo?- Satine seguía imponiendo su presencia en el lugar._

  
Aetugge bajó la mirada hacia abajo llevando una mano a su nuca y una reverencia como disculpa.

- _Lo siento, su alteza, no había pensado en ello._

- _En cuanto a ti Obi-Wan, esperaba más de ti._ \- Satine se giró a él con fuerza posando sus ojos a Obi-Wan esperando a que el chico reaccionase.

Obi-Wan quien había estado paralizado durante todo el discurso tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía como el nuevo younging que venia al templo, a un lugar desconocido. Sus ojos buscaron el consuelo del suelo, llevando su mano a su trenza, tirando de ella levemente. La culpa presionando su barriga, quizás era porque había sido Satine a quién había decepcionado pero esta vez la culpa era peor que nunca. Las cosas se habían relajado, aunque el ambiente seguía tenso a ojos de Obi-Wan. Se retiró avergonzado a la nave, quería desaparecer por unos momentos.  
Satine lo observó marchar encogido. Se arrepintió de golpe de las palabras, debía haberle hablado con más suavidad. Tomó unos pasos adelante para hablar con el chico pero Qui-Gon le colocó la mano en el hombro, parándola.

- _Déjale unos momentos, podréis hablar a la hora de cenar._ \- Qui-Gon quien era un mero espectador le aconsejó.

Satine asintió y volvió a palacio junto al maestro a continuar sus deberes como Mand'alor.  
Satine había estado esperando impacientemente para la cena. Obi-Wan no habló, todo era incómodo y Satine odiaba que hubiesen dado un paso atrás. No tenía ganas de comer, el pasar tanto tiempo en huida había empezado a tener un apetito limitado, pocas veces tenían tanta comida a su disposición.  
Satine cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la cena había terminado, el cielo estaba oscuro, ni una sola estrella manchando la negrura. Se sentó en el sofá abrazando a si misma. Otra vez en soledad. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Un joven de ojos azules entró en la habitación jugando con su pequeña trenza, sin valor a levantar los ojos del suelo.

- _Qui-Gon me ha dicho que haga yo la vigilancia de hoy.-_ Un hilo de voz habló intentando no tartamudear.

Hubo silencio entre ellos hasta que la lluvia comenzó a llenarlo. Golpeando el campo que había estado amenazando en caer esos días. Allí en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes, en el interior con las puertas cerradas, y la privacidad del silencio. Obi-Wan tomó un paso a delante evitando el contacto visual, temía romperse.

\- _Siento mi comportamiento esta mañana Duquesa._ \- Su título oficial golpeó a Satine.

- _No, no te preocupes... Quizás fui un poco dura._ \- Satine se levantó del sofá abrazándose a la fina tela de su ropa.

- _Tienes... ¿Tienes frío?_ \- el joven se acercó a ella colocando su mano en ella con gentileza.- _Estás helada._

Satine trató de quitarse de la cabeza sus terribles pensamientos de besar al joven caballero y se volvió a mover hacia el sofá. La tormenta no amainaba, se hacía más potente, la electricidad se hacía presente en impredecibles rayos.  
Las manos de Obi-Wan envolvieron a Satine con una manta que rodeaba a ambos. En silencio Satine se dejó caer en el pecho del joven. Por fin estaba protegida de verdad.

- _Lo siento Obi, siento que tuviese que fastidiar lo que tenemos, siento como si hubiésemos dado un paso hacia atrás._ \- Dijo Satine cerrando los ojos.

La mano libre de Obi-Wan recorrió la mandíbula de Satine hasta posarse en su barbilla. Ambos se miraron, tiernamente, viendo reflejado el amor que nunca decían en público, el amor del cual solo eran testigo las puertas cerradas. Satine depositó su frente en la del joven.

- _Sabes, esto en Mandalore se considera un beso._

Obi-Wan cerró la distancia entre ellos dos besando sus labios con delicadeza. Un beso cálido, no pasional sino tierno, delicado intentando equilibrar el pequeño hielo el cual ambos corazones caminaban.  
Allí en esa habitación, se durmieron uno en brazos del otro, protegiéndose, proclamando un amor prohibido. Entre esas puertas cerradas.


	6. Día 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que sigo la teoría de que Korkie es un Kenobi, quien diga lo contrario miente. Solo es para aclarar posibles confusiones con el fanfic. Se que es corto pero, bueno hice lo que pude.

Las dos figuras humanas caminaban hacia la rampa de la nave. No fue en ese momento que la realidad golpeó a Satine. Tampoco el día siguiente, ni el siguiente, no hasta casi un mes de la partida de sus protectores jedi. Obi-Wan y ella se habían despedido en privado. Aunque ambos sabían que ese día debía llegar el frenético ritmo de su estancia juntos parecía nunca llegar a su fin, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Mandalore por fin en paz, nada más de lo que preocuparse. Con tranquilidad se sentó observando la cúpula de Mandalore. El trabajo ya estaba encarrilado ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Al principio Satine había entrado en pánico, pensaba que su estado enfermo se debía a la situación de estrés pero el resultado al final fue... confuso. Ella colocó sus manos en su barriga, había empezado a crecer, aún podría esconderlo durante unos cuantos meses más, luego podía permitirse retirarse del ojo público. Satine había pensado en quizás retirarse a Kalevala tener a su hijo e improvisar algo. Acarició la barriga lentamente. Se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre su futuro ¿sería su bebé igual que ella o sería como su padre? Una familia, Satine sonrió. Estaba en éxtasis por las noticias, su familia no existía todos habían sido victimas de la guerra, pero, ahora Satine tenia la oportunidad de cuidar de alguien que siga su legado, una vida la cual cambiaría este mundo, estaba segura de ella. No podía esperar a decírselo a Obi-Wan, seguro que él se alegraría, volvería a sus brazos, vivirían una vida perfecta en mandalore, cuidando de su hijo, y quizás, hijos. Una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Satine. Él era capaz de eso, de sacrificarlo todo por ella y su futura familia, lo sabía bien. No sería la primera vez, sabía cada una de las cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo de cada vez que él se había sacrificado por ella. Por eso no podía decírselo. Había prometido no interferir en su sueño, no tenia el derecho. No era una decisión que ella debía tomar. Él y solo él podía cambiar su camino y de momento el que había tomado solamente estaba en paralelo con el de ella, siempre allí pero nunca se cruzarán.

- _Espero que no seas igual de cabezón que tu padre..._ \- Susurró en nostalgia.

Sería un secreto hasta que algún día, él volviese. Se quedó allí abrazándose a si misma y esperando a encontrar el sueño.


	7. Día 7

  
Si ella hubiese querido, él se hubiese quedado con ella. Tan solo las miradas discretas que se daban despidiéndose. No podía resistirlo más, rompió la conexión entre sus miradas volviendo a su palacio, caminando lentamente. Podía sentir sus pasos colapsando contra el suelo y siendo silenciados por el material. Por mucha fuerza que hacía no se le escuchaba protestar. Estaba enfadada, sí, tenía un remolino de emociones, pero en ese momento tan solo podía odiar a Obi-Wan Kenobi por dejarla allí. Tan solo tenia que hacer una cosa, quedarse y protegerla, es lo que estaba deseando, lo que ella deseaba, lo que él deseaba. Tan solo quería estar feliz con él, despertar cada mañana con el joven a su lado.   
Cruzó más allá del portal, dejando a su corazón en otra parte. Ya casi se encontraba en la sala del trono cuando alguien tiró de su muñeca. Sorprendida su cara chocó contra un pecho. Rápidamente sus guardias actuaron apuntando sus armas al joven.   
El corazón de Satine debió saltar una de sus pulsaciones al ver el rostro de Obi-Wan.   
\- Bajad las armas.- Ordenó Satine aún en shock.   
Obi-Wan se quedó respirando unos segundos. Había corrido hasta allí. Rápidamente el chico se acercó tomando el rostro de Satine y depositando un beso en la mejilla de ella.   
\- No puedo irme, Satine, te quiero. - Dijo Obi-Wan acariciando la mejilla de la chica con uno de sus pulgares, pasando suavemente el dedo por el sensible lugar de la mandíbula.   
Satine se dejó caer llevando su frente a colapsar con la de su amante, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Derritiéndose en la felicidad del momento, el caliente sentimiento reconfortante.   
\- Obi...- Sonrió la joven jugando con el pelo de la nuca de Obi-wan. La realidad chocó a Satine.- ¿Pero que pasa con la orden? ¿Que pasa con tu sueño de ser jedi?  
\- En la orden no te tienen a ti. - Se separó para mirar a los ojos a la rubia.  
Esta vez fue satine quien empujo a Obi-Wan en un feroz beso. Terminaron abrazados, sin duda habían hecho una buena escena. Qui-Gon se había encargado de observarlo todo desde el marco de la puerta. Jinn no podía evitar una sonrisa, era cierto que perdería otro padawan pero al menos esta vez era la felicidad y la fuerza quien lo llamaba a abandonar el camino de los jedi.   
Sonrojado Obi-Wan miró a Qui-Gon. Su maestro le ofreció una mirada y una sonrisa.  
\- Tranquilo, informaré al consejo de tu decisión.- Luego Jinn desapareció de la sala.

-  
Habían pasado casi 5 años de esa misión. Obi-Wan se despertó con su mano buscando a alguien al lado de su cama. No había nadie. Se levantó, no había rastro del sol ni de su duquesa. Se movió por el apartamento. Era un pequeño lugar con 3 dormitorios 2 baños y un espacioso salón y cocina. Caminó por el salón encontrando a Satine en el sofá con un datapad en sus manos.   
\- ¿Que hemos dicho de trabajar durante los fines de semana?.- Obi-Wan caminó hasta sentarse al lado de ella.   
Satine inmediatamente encontró su lugar en el pecho de Obi-Wan en ese cálido y maravilloso sentimiento, el amor. Negó con su cabeza y explicó.  
\- Me han despertado las nauseas.   
\- ¿Así que este no va a ser tranquilo como Korkie? Obi-Wan colocó una mano en el estomago de Satine.   
\- Parece que no, más bien será como su padre.- respondió Satine riendo un poco.   
\- Hablando de Korkie, se acerca su cumpleaños...  
Pero Satine ya se había dormido. Obi-Wan la tomó en sus brazos llevándola al dormitorio y arropándola.   
\- Buenas noches.- Plantó un beso en su frente. 


End file.
